


Yang's Day Off

by wintersjackson



Series: Urban Magic RWBY [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersjackson/pseuds/wintersjackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy, but Yang's managed to get a full 24 Hours rest from her work at Juniors. Well, 'Rest'. Still she has something to look forward to-a little meetup she wouldn't miss for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yang's Day Off

Juniors’ had a reputation that the bar went to great lengths to uphold: Everything there was unique, and everything was the best. The information Junior himself traded could often be found nowhere else, not even the man who cleaned the toilets was human, and the managers-Melanie and Miltiades Malachite- were unique to the point where there had been attacks on the club by researchers trying to extract one of them. 

Yang wasn’t the rarest thing there by a long shot, and she knew that. Everyone knew that. Despite that, within a week of arriving everyone short of Junior and the twins were looking up to her. Junior had found out about her and offered her a job on the spot, and people tended to understand why. Because Yang wasn’t rare, and she certainly wasn’t unique.

But she made fire look good.

Whenever she dipped into her strength or speed or control (and she could do it even easier now with all the practice) her arms burned as the magic tried to ground itself. She was a fire elemental without the fire-but every bottle sang with fire, liquid fire, alcohol waiting inconspicuously in every bottle. A tiny effort of will and a touch and the alcohol went up in flames-while her arms remained cool as ice, the fire flowing past into the drink and leaving her feeling better than ever.

Bottles and glasses and shakes flew and bounced and danced and it was like a hot bath after a long day for every minute she was tending. Everyone wanted to be served by the tender who could make three drinks at once, juggling the ingredients as if they weighed nothing at all, and the bar was already getting people coming from all over asking for drinks served by the fire-breather.

She worked long, long hours and barely left the bar-but with the bottles flying, bringing fire from water and feeling her mother’s inheritance flowing through her body, there was nowhere she would rather have been.

~

“I’ve really enjoyed this, when does your shift end, exactly?” Emerald giggled coyly, curling around her drink with eyes fixed on the woman who had just refreshed it. She could feel the energy coming off the bartender-hot and bright and delicious. She’d keep the hunger sated for days after Emerald ate her-if she’d just realize, Emerald seethed mentally, that she was being flirted with.

Yang gave a polite smile, idly slinging the ingredients for her latest order together with practised ease as she chuckled back. “Don’t worry, you can keep me company for a while yet,” Yang promised, and Emerald forced herself to smile in return.

“What if I wanted your attention all to myself?” Emerald tried, leaning forward in an attempt to remind the bartender what her barely-there-in-the-first-place outfit was barely holding in. She’d had Succubi begging her to take them home before, and this dimwitted girl was apparently oblivious to...well, just about everything. It was swiftly becoming less about dinner and more about proving a point.

Yang gave that oblivious smile again, tapping the cocktail shaker she’d been twirling against Emerald’s own glass. “No need to worry, Emerald, you know you’re my favourite customer. Besides, I’m sure I wouldn’t be nearly as interesting when I’m not keeping your glass filled up.”

Emerald sighed, burying her head in a hand at the fact she’d managed to find the most oblivious mark in, it seemed, the entire city. She jerked up as another bartender approached, talking to Yang behind the cover of the music, and when Yang turned and wandered along the bar towards the exit she quickly slipped off her seat, trying to catch up.

“Walk me home?” She asked eagerly, struggling to match the towering blonde’s pace when even her heels only brought her head up to Yang's chin. Yang just chuckled again.

“Came by bike. I’ll get the bouncers to call you a taxi.”

Desperate measures. As they slipped out of the club and reached the road, Yang starting to cross, Emerald ‘slipped’, wailing as she flew forward towards Yang-who promptly stepped out of the way. Instead she fell face-first onto the tarmac, and for a moment could only lie there at the indignity.

“Fun fact,” Yang said casually, staring down. “On the clock, I have to be nice to all the politest customers. But out here? Emerald, I’m afraid you’re really not my type. Besides, I have an unmissable date tomorrow night and I’d hate to have to bring this up. Have a safe trip home.” There were the clinks of coins landing on the road, then heavy tread as she left. Emerald could do nothing but stare at the road in confusion of what the hell just happened?

~

When Yang slowly woke the next morning, she relished the opportunity to just lie there. With Weiss’s sizable reward money, Yang had finally had the leeway to work a few less shifts at Junior’s. People had already commented she looked healthier and was smiling more. Today was the best yet: a full day with no work, and no commitments. She could barely remember the last time she’d known she could literally lay there all day if she wanted to.

Yet she still found herself leaving the house not long after, bags for the week’s shopping tucked in a pocket, and was slightly unnerved to find two rather pissed-off looking women waiting at the end of the drive, fixing her with two matching looks of seething anger as she approached them.

“Melanie, Miltia,” she said carefully, nodding her head in cautious greeting. “Why are you lurking outside my house?”

The two tutted in unison, crossing their arms in exasperation at such a stupid question.

“You had a day off and weren’t going to tell us,” said Miltia accusingly, Melanie nodding in agreement.

“If we hadn’t asked Junior if we could try setting you on fire when you came in we wouldn’t have known at all,” The twin continued, before leaning back again as Miltia finished off.

“So obviously we had to find you and spend the day with you, because otherwise we’d have to wait until tomorrow to see you next.” The two looked at each other with revulsion at the concept for a moment before turning back and both lunging for one of Yang’s arms. She quickly slipped between them, chuckling and turning back as they wheeled to frown at her. The Malachites were- well, no-one was quite sure what they were, besides toeing the sanity line and the most powerful beings in the club pretty much at any point. Yang had drawn their attention for refusing to treat them anything special-and at least in part for punching out a Golem who was making a scene- and they’d fawned over her ever since.

Not that Yang minded. In fact, the two were a welcome distraction on a long shift, and everyone was having a slightly better time when the two were trying to get Yang into a back room instead of harassing customers. Still, them following her home was a new one.

She forced a chuckle again. “Wait, so, have you been waiting outside my house for me to wake up since you found out?” That would have entertained the neighbours. A literal angel and succubus, bickering next to the postbox all morning. The two made a mutual sound of distaste though, flicking their heads in dismissal.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Yang. It’s eight forty five.”

Yang blinked, not quite understanding. “So...”

Melanie alone glanced back at her, pale green eyes glittering with satisfaction. “Exactly the time you normally leave for the bar every saturday.”

Yang flushed, feeling their pulses racing at the oh-so-rare sight, and gave a dismissive sigh of her own before turning her back on the girls and starting down the path. The two immediately cut off to rush forward and walk at her shoulders before she left them behind.

“Well, perfectly timed or not girls, I’m afraid I can’t spare the time today. You’ll have to set Neptune on fire instead or something. I’ve got plans.”

Miltia gave a stubborn whine, grabbing Yang’s wrist as her horns already started to smolder. “Ugh, no, we left him pinned to the table when we left. We want you Yang, You know we’re better than anything-”

Yang stopped, looking directly at the succubus, and the hand immediately let go. Yang turned back and kept on walking, this time leaving the two pouting behind her.

“Sorry girls. I haven’t gotten to go shopping myself in weeks, I have loads of catching up to do-and something I wouldn’t miss for the world!”

She’d pretend later that she hadn’t felt oh-so warm and satisfied just hearing their frustrated whining as she turned the corner.

~

As she came back up the now-empty street a few hours later, she carefully didn’t turn to watch as the shadow on the old warehouse at the edge of the neighbourhood ducked back from view. She’d spotted the tail a few streets back, watching from as far as it could manage, flitting from building to building. They were skilled, but Yang had been responsible for keeping track of Ruby when they were younger. She went around the back of the house as usual, but dropped the bags as soon as she knew they were obscured, darting to and vaulting the back wall and speeding around the edge of the area, obscured by the buildings. Tails were bad news. No-one ever wanted to know your movements because they wanted to throw you a surprise party. Unless you counted lynch mobs as parties.

When she reached the back of the warehouse she didn’t bother with the stairs, pushing a little of that nebulous power into her legs and feeling a few patches on her arms grow uncomfortably hot in response. Still, she shot up the side of the building, catching the rim with her fingertips and rolling up before the stalker could respond.

At least, that was the plan. When she rolled over the edge the rooftop was empty save for the remains of a squatters‘ camp, a pair of cheap binoculars- and a sunflower, dropped in a hurry.

~

Yang cursed half-heartedly as a lucky shot had her avatar drop like a rock, neck vacant and spouting a copious amount of pixels, but she was already thumbing the respawn button. She’d kept Ruby stocked with games not too far from this one since her first paper-round, often with Ren’s recommendations in mind for the last few years, rarely even getting the satisfaction of watching her sister play them. Ruby loved them, of course- and the digital violence and slaughter kept her safe and indoors instead of wandering the city. Still, Yang had accidentally gotten herself addicted in the process, and she’d bought Ruby six or seven titles since she’d last gotten to indulge herself like this. She was working through them now, splayed out in the games room with a bucket of chicken and another of chocolate popcorn.

“Either this is your idea of escapism or you’re married to your work. Either way, you should see a psychiatrist.”

The voice from behind her made Yang jerk in what she hoped was a threatening manner, getting tangled in the controller and headphone cords before freeing herself and turning to the source of the voice. Blake was splayed over the back of the sofa, smile as cattish as the rest of her and tail slowly swinging with satisfaction. Yang carefully pried her fists back open, glaring at the Fae with familiar caution.

“How’d you get inside the house, Blake? Twist my words, I say you were welcome for something sometime and now you’re welcoming yourself to entry?”

Blake rolled her eyes, sighing and rolling onto her back in a long stretch.

“Ruby invited me to come visit while Weiss is away on business. If I had business that placed us in opposition I’d hardly do it in your place of power, would I?”

Yang grunted an acknowledge, keeping her eyes on the feline while she circled around.

“Well, Ruby’s not here. She’s out with Jaune and Pyrrha, so I’d like you to leave now.”

Blake cocked her head slightly, black eyes telling nothing. “So eager to see my back. I thought it was that you were afraid I’d corrupt your sister, but you just don’t like me, do you? Was it that I saved the person you’re indebted to, prolonging your debt? Or am I just a filthy, untrustworthy Fae who can’t be trusted?”

 

An edge of iron crept into her words as she mused, and Yang flinched at the accusation. Still, she wasn’t going to be so indignant as completely deny it. Deny any of them. Blake sighed, carefully jumping down to the floor and prowling up to the girl’s feet, making Yang crane her neck down to meet her in the eye.

“You’re looking out for her, then? Shielding your absolutely helpless little sister from all the dangers of the world? From what I’ve heard about her abilities she’s a dozen times the fighter you are already and the only thing she needs to be even more is the experience you are keeping from her.”

Yang flinched, hands twitching against her sides. It was nothing she hadn’t told herself before, in truth. She knew it all. But, it was hard.

“She’s still a child.” After a tense moment Blake’s unwavering gaze dipped slightly in acknowledgement and Yang tried to continue on. “Physically, I know she’s fine. She fell off a three-story building once, only thing broken was her headphones. But...I don’t want her heart to get hurt. I look at her smile, and I just...She doesn’t know what Reapers do. She still thinks Dad was a great parent, and...her mom, was a big important hero who couldn’t stay to see her daughter born or grow.” A familiar burn, red-hot, just at that thought crossing her mind. “And all it could take is one little thing and...bam. innocence gone. And it’s never coming back.”

She gave a brittle smile, motioning at herself as the cat continued listening silently. “I’m a mess. I’ve got issues that would give a therapist a field day, and my mind at least is mostly human. I...can’t see this happen to her. She keeps me going. She can’t lose that.” She was practically begging by the end and her heart was racing with fear at the image, and only then did Blake act. With obviously some small level of distaste she raised up onto her rear legs, tutting gently, until Yang leant to pick her up, hugging the cat against herself. It helped, and Blake muttered mildly awkward reassurances until the squeeze was a little less severe.

“You don’t get much innocence in Faery,” Blake said quietly, evenly. “That’s one of the reasons we stole children, once upon a time. But I promise you- I will never harm your sister, or willingly allow harm to befall her.” Yang dimly felt the Promise solidify, the Fae’s magic of words binding it into a bond between them. “But a child isn’t supposed to be held in and coddled. They need to be prepared. Armed.”

Yang sniffed. “I...think she might have beaten me to it. There are rumours I’ve heard at the bar...I think its her, exploring the city when I’m not here. I try to pretend it isn’t, but...”

“Then talk to her.” Blake insisted, tone demanding. “You did it on your own, but she doesn’t have to.”

Yang nodded, letting the feline back down, and carefully grabbing a box of tissues when Blake started padding away.

“Did you do it alone?” Yang called before she left entirely, and Blake froze. 

“Not at first,” she finally responded after a lengthy pause. “And when I did, I made them pay.”

~

Yang checked her shirt for what she swore was one last time as she nervously stepped into the plaza. She’d dressed up nice, in a new outfit bought specially for the occasion, and had assured herself she was ready for this.

She’d just convinced herself her date wasn’t coming when that kind, amused voice came out of the murmur behind her.

“Good afternoon Yang. I love the new look!”

She nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled to face Pyrrha as she stepped out of the crows. The Valkyrie hadn’t dressed up as much as Yang had- but at the same time she looked just as beautiful in the casual jacket and jeans as Yang could ever remember seeing in magazines. Yang beamed as they embraced, nerves fading at the fact that no matter how awkward she felt, she’d made Pyrrha smile and that alone made this an amazing evening.

“Jaune didn’t ask to come along did he?” Yang joked a tad uncertainly. Pyrrha had explained the arrangement to the letter, and Yang was all for it if it made this date possible, but it was still something she was adapting to. Luckily Pyrrha did seem to find it funny, and Yang could have sworn the rainbow hadn’t been there before Pyrrha laughed.

“Jaune asks you to not keep me out past eleven, actually. This is his first time in a relationship like this too, after all.”

Yang grinned, happily taking the offered hand as they made their way into the theatre.

“Well, I can respect that. Of course, I’m sure he can also respect that any keeping up is entirely of your own decision, and I’ll gladly keep you company as long as you want.”

Pyrrha’s grin suggested she definitely approved.

~

Yang staggered back into the house some time later, idly checking her watch as she ducked into the bathroom to clean off the lipstick kisses in plain view. Still a few minutes. She’d just managed to get back looking perfect again when the door started thumping, and she grinned ear to ear.

Her unmissable date.

She just managed to open the door before Ruby flew in with a kind of flying hug, and Yang swung her sister around before letting her down to the floor.

“Well done Ruby! Aw, I’m so proud of you!” Yang grinned at her sister, who immediately launched herself back into another hug. “One whole semester down at the night school, only two to go this year.” She gave her little sister a side eyed look. “So...have you decided where you want to go?”

Ruby didn’t even hesitate. “Olive garden!”

Yang blinked, before responding with a smile of her own.

“Alright, sure! You’ve earned it.”

Ruby clambered over her sister to sit on her shoulders, earning an amused look from Ren as they passed him at the door.

“You are okay with olive garden, right Yang?” Ruby asked quietly as they jogged over to the bike. Yang responded with two squeezes of her sisters legs.

“Course I am, Ruby. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here.”


End file.
